Acid Rain
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: They were stupid to attack his Gokudera... then again, maybe he was stupid for doing what he did to them... maybe.  But Gokudera is OK, so it wasn't that bad.  Anything for Gokudera. 8059


They were hurting Gokudera.

Of course, it was part of their job: to hunt down and _kill_ all of the Vongola guardians.

But going after Gokudera while he was still standing… was right there _watching_ them… They were _dead_. They were the dead walking. Worse than being the dead walking, he was going to make them _wish _they were dead.

His sword _whooshed_ through air and then _sshccllippped_ through flesh. Blood splattered prettily and screams created a lullaby that lulled in his ears.

A different scream joined theirs: a scream that was also a roar of shock and anger.

"Idiot, what the _fuck_ are you doing?" But that voice was just barely a wheeze; easily drowned out by the screams of those he was… well, to put it as Hibari would put it – _biting_ them to death to _discipline_ them… Except it was his sword biting them and it was very literally to death.

Not that 'biting to death' hadn't become literal nowadays for Hibari.

_Scchhlliippp_… _whwooosh!_ _AAAAAAAAAHHHH!_ … Dead silence.

And then oddly ragged shallow breathing… crying.

"Gokudera-kun…" _clang-ang-ang…_ He drops his sword and then falls to his knees. He wraps his arms around Gokudera's shaking frame and nuzzles his chin into his hair.

Blood smears. Gokudera's beautiful alabaster skin becomes scarlet red beneath his wandering hands and questing lips.

"B-baseball freak, g-get the _fuck_ off me!" His delicate pianist hands shove at him. Gokudera's tears flow – shock and fear color his spring green eyes dull grey. "Let go…" Hopeless, helpless, Gokudera's wrists are pinned above his head.

"Gokudera-kun…" He sighs. He rests his hand above Gokudera's heart. "You're beautiful." His life was beautiful: that he was _alive_ was amazing. That he was hardly bruised was a miracle.

"Oh _fuck…_" Hopeless, helpless…

"You're unharmed." He kisses his breast; suckles one nipple sweetly: he leaves Gokudera's white tee damp in that one little spot. "You're flawless."

"You _killed_ them…" Gokudera struggles… fails.

Flows.

A red haze. _Wwwhoooosshh! Scchllip! Schliiiip! Schlip! Schilip! _Hacked pieces. He doesn't know which one of them made Gokudera bleed, so they may as well both pay.

Gokudera's howl of pain. "Yamamoto! God _damn _it, stop it! The fuck is wrong with you?" Rain. Torrents of it that fall and envelope them all: Gokudera, the carcasses, him…

No calming affect.

__

It tried to tell him to hush; to calm down and rest his vengeful thoughts.

__

"Gokudera-kun." He nuzzles their noses together – blood trickles down from their hair, off of their faces, down to soak into their shirts and pants and then to drip into the soggy ground. "I love you, Gokudera-kun."

He opens his eyes: amber has become ruby – madness has consumed reason. Insanity has replaced sanity.

In the center of the turbulence, the eye of the hurricane, the focal of the tornado – there is only Gokudera.

"Bring me back, Gokudera-kun…" His hands tighten on Gokudera's waist; tears tremble on his eyelashes. "I don't know where I am…" Blood, blood, blood… Gruesome split grins and amputated limbs. "Gokudera-kun…" He hides his face into the junction of Gokudera's throat.

Gruesome split grins and amputated limbs… but Gokudera was safe. In the end, the world can fall to peril and the mafia itself can collapse.

But Gokudera was OK. Physically.

Tears slipped down Gokudera's cheeks just like how the blood trailed down Yamamoto's face. "Yamamoto…" He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held on.

Agonized screams and scarlet red streams. The darkness behind his eyes are flooded with visions of ended life… life _he_ had ended.

"Yamamoto…" Gokudera sobs into his hair.

_…_

The rain roars and Gokudera cries. He hides but that's okay.

Because Gokudera is OK. The world can collapse and truth could become lies. But Gokudera is OK.

Blood, blood everywhere, but not on Gokudera anymore because the rain washed it all away. It's all on him now and since he spilled it that's okay.

Desperate eyes and pain-filled cries.

But Gokudera is OK. It doesn't matter what had to happen – all was well if it meant that Gokudera was fine.

"I love you, Gokudera-kun…"

"… Yamamoto…" Gokudera's arms created a shaky, warm cage around his shoulders. "I love you too."

His tears bathed Gokudera's flesh. Gokuders's tears ran with the rain.

_SSssssshhhhssssshhhhhsssshhhh_

But that was all okay.

_**Author's Note: Anon Azure's exact words were 'I also believe he can kill mercilessly if Gokudera is in very deep danger!' Well a light dinged in my head. Sadly, I don't think I got exactly what she wanted…**_


End file.
